


Pretty

by cataestrophe



Series: Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: And untamed desires, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Boys In Love, Fight me on that, He is suffering from blue balls, Height Differences, Height Kink, I am a bottom Jaebum enthusiast, Im Jaebum Is A Tease, Im Jaebum's Appreciation, It drives yug crazy, Jaebum In Yugyeom's clothes, Jaebum is prettiest, Kim Yugyeom In Love, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, M/M, Poor Yugyeom, Pretty Im Jaebum, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Top Kim Yugyeom, Yugbum - Freeform, Yugyeom is obsessed with Jaebum, but he is cute, dom yugyeom, it's big on him :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataestrophe/pseuds/cataestrophe
Summary: Yugyeom finds his manly leader, Im Jaebum... pretty.Yes. That's the story.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Series: Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this is basically Jaebum's appreciation fic haha   
> He deserves all the love :3  
> It's only a small two-shot.

Yugyeom always found Jaebum pretty.

Yes pretty.

Weird, right? Not everyone thinks the manly man Jaebum as pretty. That’s why Yugyeom sometimes questions his sanity. But when Jaebum shows up in baggy shirts and loose hoodies… Yugyeom couldn’t stop staring.

The duality of this man astounds him.

Its not an unknown fact that Im Jaebum is one scary man. His sharp jaws, narrowed eyes, black hairs, and that body posture. God, he screams superiority. His glare is one of the scariest traits and Yugyeom swears he feels death looming over him when that glare is directed towards him. His charisma and chic personality are what every man craves. And he has to agree, Jaebum is the best leader. It’s like he defines the word leader.

But it’s not just that. Jaebum knows how to be kind and loving. He knows how to take care of his members and make sure everyone can have fun. He is always concerned and worried about his team. Constantly keeping eye on them so that they won't mess up. But he also knows not to invade anyone’s privacy. The balance he creates is just amazing. And as always, yugyeom is fascinated.

But why can’t he stop thinking about Jaebum as pretty little thing?

This little fantasy attacked him one day out of the blue. It was sudden. Since he was maknae he never felt the need to gain upper hand or be dominant. He never really cared about all this. All he wanted was to sing, dance and have fun forever on the stage with his fans and members. That’s all he cared about. The dynamic of being strong or dominant, like Jinyoung and Jaebum or being subdued or girly like Youngjae and Bambam, never interested him.

But Youngjae has changed a lot. So, he discards him out of the list of shy and girly.

That was what he thought. Until one day he noticed something.

He was taller than Jaebum.

On their final stage, for fanservice Jaebum came and hugged him, he does that a lot, and then Yugyeom noticed. His hyung was small beside him, and he doesn’t have any idea why that thought aroused some desires he didn’t want to explore.

Since that day, he felt the need to hover on Jaebum more. It gave him some sort of satisfaction. Especially when Jaebum looked up to see him, give him a cute eye-smile. Or when he laid his head on his shoulder because of his tallness. Or when Jaebum had to stand on his toe to reach up to him. These little things satisfy him so much, and now he wants more.

And to add on top of all of this, Jaebum started to loosen up. He was more upbeat, more cheerful, and more open. He didn’t mind wearing cute things for fans or doing cute things as he hated before. And that bothered Yugyeom so much that he couldn’t help but want to press his lithe body and make him squirm.

This scared Yugyeom.

He wanted to dominate. He wanted to affect Jaebum like no one before.

He wanted to dominate a beast.

….which seemed more like an adorably edible kitten as of now.

That horrible urge to pin him down and nip at his plump lips that were pink in shade, to lick and mark his pale body that begged to be tainted, he wanted to rip off the cover that is Jaebum’s pureness.

Never in his life was he this terrified. But even that couldn’t stop him from wanting.

He is just sooo pretty!

And yugyeom love pretty things. Especially if it comes in the form of Im Jaebum.

Somehow Im Jaebum managed to make him suffer even more. Yeah, we all thought it couldn't get worse.

Now that he was more carefree, he would come up any time and hug him, whispering encouraging words, he will bring him his favorite sweets and smile. And fuck! That smile is too dangerous! He will praise his dancing skill. Sometimes he even comes too close that Yugyeom can count his pretty lashes, admire the way Jaebum looks up to him through those lashes, it was just so adorable. And not leaving out the part where Jaebum sometimes even sleeps on his bed! The blasphemy! His scent lingers on the sheets and Yugyeom always ends up sniffing on it, like a creep (He will end up hating himself if this goes on). Many would think his scent will be very manly and mushy but no, it's not feminine or manly, it’s just pretty (How can smell be pretty?). It’s different, like a mixture of lavender and woods, and just so so pretty.

You can only wonder how far can a person make a person suffer… you can only imagine. Because when Jaebum first wore his sweatshirt, Yugyeom lost his mind.

_“But yugyeom your clothes are comfortable.” he said._

That was the final straw. And he knew the way he was eying his leader, everyone was starting to become aware of his dirty bad desire.

“Good luck buddy, you will need it” Jinyoung snickered evilly. Yugyeom slumped down, resigned and miserable.

And yes, the question was, how will he manage to tame him?


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a confession.

“Hyung… stop it”

“Huh? Yugyeom?” Jaebum asked, tilting his head in confusion and exposing his pale neck. Yugyeom looked away. Jaebum, again, was wearing his hoodie, this one was even more lose than the previous one.

“I said stop it”

“Umm stop what?” he came closer to Yugyeom, eyes staring curiously at the younger man “I don’t unders- _Ah hey!_ ” Yugyeom has had enough. He was triggered and totally helpless because of his pretty hyung. He pulled his wrist and flipped him, getting top of him.

“Enough is enough hyung!” he yelled, not too loud to wake anybody but enough to surprise Jaebum.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play innocent with me, hyung” Jaebum continued staring at him as if he couldn't comprehend what Yugyeom was saying and it was getting on his nerves, why is his hyung gotta be such a tease? “Do you have any idea what you do to me? Wearing my clothes? Acting all pretty? Smelling like me? It turns me on. It makes me wanna mark your pretty body. I don’t know how much more I can keep up with this before I lose control” he sighed. He felt guilty, imposing on his hyung like this. But this just can't go on. He can’t take this.

“Yug…” that whisper, creamy husky voice, Yugyeom shook his head again.

“No hyung. Please. I don’t want to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable. So please, don’t do this to me. Or else I might not guarantee how safe you will be with me”

“Ah… I see” was that… was that fond exasperation in his voice? “Finally my maknae is going all alpha on his leader” he chuckled with his hypnotizing honey voice. Wait-what?

“Ww-wh-w-”

“Awww now you turn all shy?” he laughed sweetly “In case you haven’t notice… I am kinda waiting for you to lose control you know” Yugyeom blinked. Again. And again.

“What the fuck?”

“Yeah Yugyeommie, why would you think I will get all cozy with only you? Sleeping with you? Clinging to only you?” The confident smirk graced his lips and Yugyeom was spellbound.

“B-b-but I thought- you- I mean- everyone- same-um..” his shutters were endless because never in his life he thought- or even entertained the possibility of him... and his hyung, how could he?. Jaebum cooed at him.

“Of course no, you idiot. I am not that touch-starved!” he smiled. Beckoning him.

“S-so it’s okay if I-I…”

“Yes. Yes. How long are you gonna make me wait?” he grinned, wrapping his toned, long legs around Yugyeom’s waist. The maknae froze, feeling his pants tightening uncomfortably, the sight Jaebum presents, the way he consumes him, like a flame to a moth- Yugyeom was out of breath. Jaebum effects him like nobody, he put fire in his being like nobody.

“You have no idea how much you have made me suffer, hyung” Yugyeom finally spoke, breaking the trance he was in as his voice dropped slightly lower, a hand pining both of Jaebum’s wrist above his head.

“Oh?” Jaebum raised his brow, smirk still decorating his face. He was too sexy for his own good. And damn, if Yugyoem didn't like it. That was all the confirmation he needed before he dived in for a fierce kiss, attacking his mouth with such intensity that when he pulled away Jaebum was panting harshly, eyes dilated and his face dazed with pleasure. Yugyeom was hardening, Jaebum's reaction to his simple ministration was euphoric, being able to affect him like this for once, he couldn't be happier- and turned on. Keeping his mouth firmly on Jaebum's lips, sucking, nipping and all filthy he imagined, his hands traced down Jaebum's skin, slipping inside his hoodie (Yugyeom's hoodie, he thought smugly). The smooth yet such firm skin, Yugyeom wanted to lick and mark it all but later, right now he was too gone for the foreplay. His fingers finally came in contact with the round flesh he always fantasized about, it was much better than his imagination.

“No underwear!?”

“Your hoodie was too big so I tho-nngh” he moaned, Yugyeom’s erection was rubbing against his entrance, sudden yet pleasing.

“You will be the death of me” he murmured as he opened the zip of his hoodie, admiring the way Jaebum’s skin shone under illuminating light, slight up and down of his chest, pink pert nipples begging to be touched, the unblemished flesh waiting to be abused. So pretty. He stared like a predator.

“Yug-yeom do something!” the leader whined, velvety sound even in desperation. Yugyeom chuckled, his gaze unmoving, taking in every inch of Jaebum’s exposed body, emitting it forever in his brain.

“You are beautiful, hyung… so pretty…” he breathed against Jaebum’s left ear, licking and sucking on the ear lobes. Yes. He was right. Hyung makes such a pretty sound. His hands roamed everywhere, tracing wherever it can, mapping every curve, every depth, every elevation. He was going to wait, hoped to explore it all later when he was done with his hyung's perfect ass but the inviting body won't let him until he becomes a slave for it (which he was, without a doubt) “Don’t move your hands” he ordered as he removed his hand above Jaebum’s head which was pinning him down, eyes darkening at his exposed leader. Jaebum moaned in submission.

“You-ahh- too many c-clothes-yug!!” he let out between each moans and sounds. Yugyeom wouldn’t let him breathe, sucking and marking everywhere, touching and pinching his sensitive nipples, it was heaven and hell at once. Yugyeom smirked as he removed his shirt. Jaebum blushed at the sexy display, he knew his maknae had it in him. Yugyeom was pretty satisfied with the reaction. 

The amount of beauty Jaebum has trapped in his self, Yugyeom was intoxicated. He never knew, but Jaebum looked best when he was so desperate, vulnerable and flushing red, moaning and barely able to breathe, so needy- _because of him_. Jaebum was the eighth wonder of the world while he was just a spectator, the only one, and it was all for him, only for his eyes, he growled possessively. The man under him caught his apprehension and wrapped his hands around Yugyeom's neck, pulling him closer.

“Kiss me” Jaebum begged, which was more like a whisper and moaned when Yugyeom bit at the skin below his jaw.

“As you command”

*****

“So judging from the voices last night, your cat is finally tamed?” Mark casually asked, making poor maknae choke on his drink.

“Hyung!!” he spluttered, reddening at the indication.

“You kidding me? They were going at it till 3 or I donno what time in the morning!” Jackson screamed, annoyed at being sleep deprived. Yugyeom blushed a deep shade of red.

“Oolaaalaa” Jinyoung whistled mischievously, Yugyeom closed his eyes, whatever that will come out of his mouth, it will end him “Yugyeommie is one possessive bastard” His eyes opened in an instant, _what_? Everyone stared in the direction Jinyoung was wiggling his brows at.

“Oooooh!” Yugyeom swore he will die out of embarrassment but he couldn’t move his head away from the beautiful scene in front of him. Jaebum just got out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, displaying uncountable hickeys and bruises all over his neck, chest, and legs. He really looked gorgeous. And he was walking with a slight limp.

_Mine_

Jaebum paid them no heed and continued to stroll towards the kitchen, taking a bottle of water and drank from it. He looked at their direction and yelled a ‘good morning’. Everyone was a bit surprised at his new behavior. He smiled brightly at Yugyeom before skipping to his room, content, and sated like a cat.

Yugyeom flopped his head on the table with a lovestruck expression on his face.

"Looks like our maknae is really good in bed" Jinyoung added, vulgarity dripping from his tone. Yugyeom rolled his eyes but couldn't wipe the proud smile he surely had on his face because _he made Jaebum like that_.

“You are so whipped for him” Bambam cackled, joined by everyone else. Yet Yugyeom cannot find himself annoyed as he was lost again in Jaebum’s thoughts, a permanent smile etched on his face. He was finally able to make Jaebum his, just as he was always Jaebum's. 

“Maybe I am” he thought to himself without a shred of worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHoooop. Sexy times are definitely hard to write haha. Please comment and drop a kudos! Thanks ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and enjoy ♥


End file.
